


I Love You To the Moon and Back

by bobsledder59



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, bffs in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobsledder59/pseuds/bobsledder59
Summary: The story of two best friends, falling in love, and finally acknowledging how much they mean to each other.A short imagine based on the children’s book Sebastian Stan read for #SaveWithStories. Pure fluff!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 19





	I Love You To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are property of Marvel, and all text in bold taken from “I Love You to the Moon and Back” by Amelia Hepworth. Ideas are my own.

**I love our time together as we start each happy day.**

As you opened your eyes, you grumbled, turning to look at the offending noisemaker that was your alarm. You wanted to hit the snooze button, to snuggle back into your covers and let sleep overtake you once more. But your alarm had specifically been placed across the room to keep you from doing just that. Every ounce of your being was telling you to throw one of your knives through it, but Tony would never let you live it down if you murdered another one of his pieces of tech, and Nat would never let you live it down if you slept through training… again. After a few more moments of whatever Twenty-One Pilots song the morning DJs thought was a good way to kick off their day with, you finally began to get up, throwing off the covers and shuffling your way towards your bathroom, turning the alarm off as you went.

You looked at your reflection in the mirror, noting the dark circles under your eyes and the haphazard way your hair stuck in all directions, signs of the restless nights that consistently found you. You would’ve taken a shower or run a brush through it, but what was the point when you had training in 20 minutes. You’d deal with it later. The only thing that could help you now was a strong cup of coffee, and if you hurried you could make it to the kitchen before the rest of the team woke up. Throwing your hair into a messy bun and changing out of your fuzzy pajamas into leggings and a sports bra, you turned to leave your room. Upon opening the door, you were hit with the early morning air (conditioning), and returned to grab a sweatshirt for your voyage to the kitchen. Opening your closet, you grabbed the first hoodie you saw, which also happened to be the comfiest and your favorite. Zipping it up, you let the sheer size of it dwarf you, reveling in the comfort as you finally made your way to the kitchen.

While the Keurig began warming up, you opened the cupboard to reach for your favorite mug, grumbling under your breath when you realized that Sam had once again placed it on the top shelf - out of your reach. You prepared yourself to climb on the counter, only to be stopped by the cold, strong arm that wrapped around you, pulling you back down to the floor.

“Nice sweatshirt, doll,” he said softly, keeping his metal arm around you as he reached up to get both of your mugs down. As he handed you your mug, you couldn’t help the flush on your cheeks, both from his proximity and from the realization that you’d been caught red handed.

“Listen, Buck, finders keepers. You left it in the laundry room for a week, I simply gave it a home,” you shrugged, trying your best to be nonchalant about what had become your favorite piece of clothing. Somehow this piece of fabric gave you the same comforting feeling that the super soldier himself did, not that you would ever tell him that.

“It looks better on you anyways,” Bucky replied with a wink and a sparkle in his eyes, stepping away from you and back towards the Keurig, leaving you momentarily stunned from his response. It wasn’t until you glanced over at him that you realized he was now using your Keurig pod for himself.

“Bucky! That was mine!” You exclaimed, rushing over to try to stop him from taking your much needed caffeine.

“Finders keepers, Y/N,” Bucky smirked, pausing to take in your tired, defeated expression. He knew you hadn’t been sleeping well, often meeting you in the kitchen late at night when both of your nightmares kept sleep away. Truthfully, the only times he felt fully at peace these days was when you were with him, but it didn’t make it any easier on him to know that he couldn’t take your demons away and protect you.

“How bout this, doll,” he started, taking your mug back from you, “I’ll make the coffee, and you scrounge us up something to eat,” smiling at your still half asleep nod as you shuffled towards the fridge.

You smiled to yourself as you went to look in the fridge for something easy, taking peace in the simplicity that was a morning with Bucky. A morning where the two of you didn’t have to be super anything, and you could just enjoy the calming presence of your best friend. It was these moments between trainings, missions, and debriefings that kept you sane. A soft touch on your side snapped you out of your revery, as Bucky reached past you to grab the coconut creamer from the fridge. Leave it to him to always remember just how you liked your coffee. You smiled back at him, resisting the urge to lean into his arms and get lost in those sparkling blue eyes. As he stepped away, you reminded yourself that Bucky was just your friend. He does NOT feel the same, and no matter how much domesticity you’d established together, it was just your bond of being two tortured souls, using each other to find calm in the storm. That was it. You grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge, closing the door and placing a bagel into the toaster.

Soon after, you found yourself leaning against the kitchen island, a coffee mug in one hand and a bagel in front of you, laughing at something the super soldier had said, and sharing soft, early morning whisperings about anything and everything. As Bucky took a bite from his half of the bagel, he somehow managed to get a little bit of cream cheese on the tip of his nose. Chuckling, you reached over to wipe it off, taking note of the way Bucky’s breath seemed to catch at your proximity. Time seemed to move slower as you pulled your hand back, noticing just how close you’d gotten. It was as though there was a magnet between you and Bucky, each of you lost in the other’s eyes. You could’ve sworn he was even moving closer to you… it wasn’t until you heard someone clear their throat that you jumped away from Bucky, turning to see Nat enter the kitchen.

“Good morning, неразлучники” she said, smirking as she went towards the fridge. You had no clue what she had said, but based on the reddening of Bucky’s cheeks, it was something.

“You ready for training, Y/N?” she asked, turning from the fridge with her water bottle.

“Yeah, just give me five minutes to clean up, and then I’ll meet you down there!” you responded, downing as much of your remaining coffee as you could in an effort to keep yourself awake through the day.

“Go ahead with Nat, Y/N,” you heard Bucky say, “I’ll clean up.” Turning to see him smiling softly at you, you squeezed his arm, grabbed your own water bottle out of the fridge, and left with Nat.

It wasn’t until you were around the corner that she finally mumbled,

“Nice sweatshirt,” sending you a smirk and knowing look.

“Shut up,” you responded, blush filling your cheeks, and fighting hard to keep the smile that was threatening to fill your face away.

—————————————————————————————

неразлучники means “lovebirds”... according to Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> In this time of uncertainty, we could all use a little bit of warm and fuzziness! I hope this fic can provide that to you. I’d love your thoughts, reviews, comments, and concerns. Stay safe out there, and I hope you’ve enjoyed this little escape! 
> 
> Here’s the link to the video that inspired it all:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vxKqFOclYfg


End file.
